Pokemon: Bob's Adventure - A BadFic
by awesomeguy7676
Summary: An IBFF (Intentionally Bad Fan Fiction). Bob is starting his Pokemon journey, what will he choose? Warning: The 4th wall may or may not be destroyed. I'll be writing a sequel to this because it's fun. This was written for the fun of it.


Well, since my last story was pretty dumb (4 views from 2 different people from China…), I decided to do something new: A badfic.

When I say badfic, I mean that the fiction will be guaranteed to be bad. This is how it will work:

I will type something up as a story. I will not press the backspace button (This area does not count). Any mistakes I make will stay there.

Have fun reading this horrible fiction (That is obviously intended)!

Copyright stuff – Does not need to be read! Read it if you really want to.

_Pokemon_ is **copyrighted** and **trademarked** by Nintendo, the publisher, and Game Freak, the creators. Anything I make does **not **have anything to do with Nintendo or Game Freak. I **do not** intend to infringe on their copyright, and I am using character(s) that have been created by Nintendo or Game Freak. Any text or any cover that is on this story is owned by **me**¸ and have been created for this FanFiction alone. _Pokemon_, _Nintendo_¸ and _Game Freak_ own the several characters of this story. I **do** own the character's personality traits that make the character mine, but I **do not** own the part in which the character is based on genetically. I only own the personality, the text, and the cover. I **do not** own the Pokemon creatures themselves. I only write these in order to entertain people, and I **will not** sell this for commercial value or use this story to make money.

Wait, why am I saying this? This is a non-profit story.

Whatever. Nintendo owns the Pokemon creatures, I own the personality, text, characters, and the cover.

Let's get this thing started.

-START OF STORY-

Today was Bobs first day as a Pokemon trainer. He had to get his Pokemon from Professor Bill, and he could cohose between 3 Pokemon: Cgukorita, Totadile, and Cyndaquil/. From his home in New Bar ktwonw, he happily ran into Prof. Bills lab. Hr sat down on the stool.

" Which pokemon will u choose? Chikorita, Totodile, or Cyndaquil?" asked Prof. Bill.

"I choose… Chikorita." Answered Bob.

"Wait a sec… All of the Pokemo nare gone. " a professor said.

"Uh oh what can o get den?" bob asked.

"You can have this Pidgey, but remember that its super dangerous and you should never touch it or else it will try to kil wait it will try to run away from you" vanswerd Professor Bob.

"Fine. I'll take the Piegey" answered Bob.

Along Route I, Bob happily skip[ed on the path. "Wait, I HAVE TO GIVE YOU YOUR POKEGEAR" as mom stopped him.

"Hee, thanks mom Ill be sure to keep it" answered Bob.

Syddnely, a wilde Sentret appeared.

|Go. Poidgey!" shouted Bob.

You could hear a cry of pain. _Pidgegy~!"_

Nob was worried. He knew that prof bob wait no bill would kill him wait not kill eat his face off if he did noit care as much as he could for the pudigey.

"I gotta get to the Pokecenter!" bb said in his head.

QAs soon as Bob gotr to th4e Pokecenter Bob sed to Nurse Joy |"My pidgey is hurt can you please heal it"

Nurse Joy answered "Yes please place your pokeball on the machine"

Bob replied with this: "Sorry the pidgey got a way bow do I retrieve ut:"

Nurse Joy scolded Bob and kicked him out of the hospital. Bob vcried his way home.

WQhen bob got ho,e his mom said "How wa s uyr day"

Bob said \It su it was bad because I lost my pidge-"

"Yu lost your Pokemon? Shame on you!" mom answered. |Your dad would be really mad at you"

GBob replied with "What Dad? I never had a dad you never told me I had one wat a minute did you just say dad?"

"Never mind" said mom

"TRELL ME OR ELSE I WILL… I WILL… UHH…" bob was thinking of a threat.

"Do what? Cru home? Whstever," his omm said.

Bob cried his way al the way towards the ocean and he fell in.

HELP SAVWE ME" he saic.

After that, he gfaainted and slipped into uncinociouslness.

"when eh woke up he fihn d himself at home

"Where have you been whid you fall intot he ocean" asked mom

"I ait you never tolmd me about my dad" bob replied

"I didn't want to tell you dis sweety but your dad is Givonanni, the lader of Team Rocket" said Mom.

"WHOAAAAATT AMD I WAS TRYING TO HURT HIM THIS HOLE TIME WHAT THE L MOM WHYD YOU NEVER LTELL ME RHAT YOUR HUSBAND WAS AEVIL WHYD YOU MERTY HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE:" Bob said angrily.

"sCalm down, sweety. I'll tell you alater." Mom answered.

And with that, Bib suled tho his room wand fell asleep.

Awhen he woke up, he said to himself, "I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon master!" evne htough he had no Pokemon. He went to the Professor's house and said "Gi- please give me a – may I please have another Pokemon?"

H-The professore replied, "No. YOU LOST YOUR L( O :_ J PUIDGEY DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO J GIVE YOU ANONTHER J POKEMON I DON'T EVEN J TRUST YOU ANYMORE WHAT THE J AND I'M SAYING J ANLL THE TIME BECAUSE YOU MAKE SO J ANGRY WHAT THE J IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU LITTKLE J WHY DID YOU LEOSE THE L)J PIDGEY WHAT THE J IS WRONG WITH YOU".

5 seconds later, something good haappened: Bob got his Pidgety bback because of some wind that caused it to land on Professor's Build lap.

"Gee, thanks Prof Bill I'm gonna be going to start my Pokemon journey now okay nye bye" as he walked out the door, Bob said happily to his Pidgey "Run away again or wait and I will… uhh… He " "He had no idea what to say. He was horrible at threatening poepoke. ES[eiceally Pokemon.

As soon as Bob sat down, he knew that he was going to be SCREW'D because of his little Evil pidfey that is totally oiliterally going to attack him at any moment in which it its ossible. As he went through root 1, he found a weedle I(again).

"Pidfgey, you se THUNDERBOLT!" Bob shouted.\  
|{|{"BPIdgey pidget pidgety pigdgyey pidgey!" the pidgey replied. The literaelly, meant, "I DON'T KNOW J THUNDERBLOLT YOU J".

As Bob finally figured out that Oodgey din't know Thunderbolt and that it was not really possible at thbe monentm , he thought to himself… "What movwes can O seu?"

In the enod, he used the most overpowerd move EVER: Growl.

"Pidgey! Use Gtrowl!"

Pidgety refused to obey.

"PIDGEY PIDGET PIDGEY PIDGEY PIDGEY"

That literally meant, "GROWL IS A USE OLLESS MOVE YOU TOTAL POKE-NLL:B)J"

.

Pidgey thought to himself . "I', gonna be in or a long ear… or decadde… or century… or millen-

"STOP GOING OVERBAORD! YOU'RE BREAKING THE STORY," the narrator interrupted.

"Oh, shut up already, you're breaking the 4th wall." Bob replied.

"Oh great the narrator's here, I get to speak now?" Pidgey spoke, leaving Bob not surprised, as this was a stupid breaking-the-4th-wall and bad-spelling FanFiction.

"Oh, will you just stop breaking the 4th wall? You're ruinging the story. Pidgey isn't supposed to talk. " the ;narrator relpied.

"You're the one that WROTE THE SCRIPT TELLING PIDGEY TO THINK TO HIMSELF TO SAY "CENTURY" OR M"ILLENIUM:"! Pidgey would be dead BY THE TIME IT HIT A THOUSAND YEARS!" bob said angrily.

"Oh, Bob, will you just stop? Pokemon don't die on this FanFiction," the narrator replied calmly.

|C"CGreat. You broke the 4th wall and you revealed that Pokemon won't die/ . Geat. What is wrong with you?" the narr-wait, Bob said.

"IT'S YOUR IDEA TO E- Wait. It's my idea. BUT OUR'E LIKEY THAT YOU'rE EVEN IN THE STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The narrator repled at Bob, thinking that he would get a good answer, because he could change the script.

"I'll NEVER- 3.1415926535," Bob said.

"Great. Now you're being weird What si wrong with you?" the narrator replied.

"Hey, you're the one that's changing the people script!" Bob said to the narrator, being very angry for making him sound like a complete idiot

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE BATTLE SCENE ALREADY? YOU ALREADY BROKE THE 4TH WALL AND IF THERE WAS A 5TH WALL YOU ALREADY WOULD HAVE BROKEN IT," the narrator, replied, still having mistakes in the text as this was intentional in the fanfiction itsel-

"Hey! Typer! Stop typing all of this texty like this?! STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL ! I swear, you're starting to break the 5th wall…" the narrator shouted at _me_.

"Hey. I'm the one who does EVERYTHING and even has the decency to type all of this," I replied.

"Okay, you're not even SUPPOSED to be in the fanfiction. Right now, we're supposed to talk about PIDGEY! We're supposed to talk about the BATTLE SCENE! Not breaking the 4th wall… or 5th… or 10th…" the narrator replied.

"Hey. I'm just breaking the wall because I'm trying to be funny. Okay? I'm even starting to erase mistakes now. Nonetheless, that still makes this a bad FanFiction," I reply.

"CAN WE ALL JUST GET BACK TO WHERE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE INSTEAD OF THIS ROOM OF WHATEVER?" Bob shouted.

"We're not in a room. We're in our own places, and you can't change that, Bob," I say to him.

"Great, grammar mistakes. You went from past tense to present tense," the narrator says.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious! I know! You know this is on purpose, right?" I say to the narrator.

"Great. We just spent HALF the story where Bob could have already been in… What's that town name? Oh yeah. Cherrygrove City," the narrator shot back.

"Why are you revealing the plot details? I mean, it's not that bad. It's just following everything from the Johto regi-" Bob says.

"COME ON! YOU JUST DESTROYED THE WHOLE POINT OF THE STORY! YOU JUST REVEALED ALL OF THE PLOT! _Great, time to use Hoenn,_" I say.

"Are you kidding me? Now you say you're going to use Hoenn? What are you going to do, use all of the Pokemon regions from ALL the games?" the narrator asks me.

"Actually, yes, I was going t- Great. You just made me reveal the whole point of the story. Now there's no point continuing this," I say, realizing that I just made a stupid mistake.

"What's the point of doing anything else? You broke the 4th wall already. You got a Voltorb to use '_Explosion_' on it," the narrator says to me.

"You know, you're not actually saying anything, right? You know I'm literally saying what YOU ARE SA-" I get cut off.

"Says the one that broke the 5th wall…" the narrator mutters, thinking that I did not hear him.

"Yep, that's it, I'm kicking you out of the story now, and I'm stuck using Bob's POV for the story, which is going to get useless at this rate…" I say.

Suddenly, a message pops up.

_Narrator_ was _BANNED_ from the story for _Being the root of the cause for breaking the 4__th__ wall_.

"Great, now I have to use MY perspective," Bob groans.

With that, the story resu-

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

Wait, who said that?

"What's the point of continuing the story when

_A) _Everyone already knows the plot

_B) _You destroyed the narrator

_C) _You destroyed the 4th wall… and possibly all the walls blocking you from the story," the unknown voice says.

Great. Just great. Now the 4th wall was obliterated and it's impossible to repair.

"I can fix it," Bob whispers to me.

"No, you can't. You're just a measly character in my story. Now get out, or you're getting banned as well," I whisper back.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST STOP BREAKING WALLS?" the mysterious voice shouts in anger.

"Will you go away first?" I reply.

"Fine…" and the mysterious voice vanishes.

So, the 4th wall is broken and the story is unable to resume.

So. Bob, how's life?

"It's *poop* right now, because the 4th wall was broken and I *sniff* lose my chance to be in a story," Bob sobs.

Don't worry, Bob. I'll possibly write an ACTUAL story and include you as "the guy that broke the fourth wall".

"Hey, it's YOUR fault you know, because you had to make me look like an *sniff* idiot…" Bob says, obviously crying of sadness because his only chance to be in a story was obliterated by the broken 4th wall.

You know, Bob, I wrote this story because I was bored and my other stories were not doing so well, right?

"No… I thought you were just using me in a stupid story for some stupid reason," Bob replies.

Well, guess what, this is actually pretty fun to write!

"Really?" Bob says.

Well, yeah. Breaking the 4th wall is fun. I've never done that before.

"Well, might as well end the story now, right? I mean, the plot can't really go any further," Bob says.

I agree. Well, I have to go do something else now… like write some other dumb FanFiction of some sort. That might break the 4th wall. Again. Nice talking with you, Bob.

"Okay…" Bob says slowly.

Bye.

-END OF STORY-

Well, that was pretty fun to write. I broke the 4th wall and I pretty much hit 2,000 words. Hey, that's a first.

Hint, Bob will probably be in another FanFiction in the future. His character was fun to use.

No, I'm not going to make this a role-playing thing. I might if this thing is popular enough.

This kind of reminds me of my old stickmen books from a few years ago. There were 2 stickmen; P1 and P2 (Did you know that at the time, I was obsessed with parking lots?). P1 got sucked into a portal that led to the address "?". Long story short, he met P2, became friends, went to a time machine, got back home, started going missing, had an adventure, ended up back home, got mad at each other, went missing again, wouldn't forgive, finally forgave, broke the 4th wall, broke the 5th wall, broke the 100th wall, and… that's about it. I had like 3 books, and there was barely any text. There were mostly pictures and little text boxes. *Sigh*

Anyway, I'll be back… Same for Bob.

"Hey. Why aren't I in the ending sequence text?" Bob asks me.

Hey. Bob. You're not supposed to be here. Why break the 4th wall when you already broke it with me?

"Okay. Cya later," Bob says.

Okay. Bye.

Also, did you know that I wrote this in 2 days? 700 words the first day, and 1600 the next day (according to Microsoft Word.

Au revoir.

**Reason why it takes me a million years to write books:**

Do you people actually know how much a thousand words are? When you have no script or no plan to write anything and thinking as you type, it's hard. A thousand words is actually a lot of words. You try it yourself.


End file.
